


the wolf watches

by jswoon2



Series: Jon Snow: Started from the Bottom [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Omega Jon, Omega Verse, Spanking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jswoon2/pseuds/jswoon2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they were children Ned let Jon go wherever he liked. Ned left Robb in charge though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the wolf watches

**Author's Note:**

> Written for JCJPINK with the prompt: "A/B/O Robb spanking Jon for doing something he wasn't supposed to oh and sex..."
> 
> It's my first request fill in a while and I tried to not make it totally PWP. To make this make more sense, I may continue it for my own satisfaction.
> 
> \+ Ned still goes to King's Landing, but doesn't die. Robb and Jon are aged up from canon but still underage.

Jon knew he wasn't allowed to go to the training yard unescorted, but he did it anyway. It made Robb more comfortable in knowing Jon's whereabouts but Jon never particularly enjoyed his half-brother having eyes on him all the time. Just because he was an Omega didn't mean he needed babysitting. He wanted to be able to do things without having to be watched.

 

When they were children Ned let Jon go wherever he liked. Ned left Robb in charge though.

 

Rodrik caught Jon red-handed. He had thought he was alone. He'd checked. He'd sent Ghost ahead on purpose just to be sure, but he hadn't accounted for Mikken hiding in the armory. The beta had gone off and told Rodrik, an alpha, who didn't hesitate to drag him by the scruff of his neck back to Robb. He'd curse the older man but it was Rodrik that argued with Lady Catelyn so Jon could continue his training.

 

Omegas don't get trained in combat. But Jon never claimed to be a typical omega anyway.

 

The maester thought Jon would be an alpha or a beta at the very least. Rarely are omegas male and when they are, it isn't the most glamorous life to live. It felt like the gods were laughing at him. An omega bastard.

 

"We've discussed this," Robb sighs. Rodrik had interrupted Robb training Grey Wind with Rickon and Shaggydog. He had been smiling but it didn't reach his eyes. He looks so tired that Jon almost feels guilty for breaking the rules.

 

"I made sure that nobody was there." Jon asserts, however. He knows he can't be left alone in fear of an alpha getting the wrong idea. Jon's prepared for that though. Ever since he was getting ready for his first heat. Their father took one look at Jon and basically locked him away in the castle tower like a princess. "I had Ghost with me, too. I was fine."

 

Robb paces around the room, rubbing his temples. "Jon, you do understand why I've given you the rule that I did, right? I trust you. I do. But it's other people that I don't."

 

Omegas are rare. That much Jon has gathered over the years. Everyone around him keeps repeating the same warning over and over. Between Old Nan's stories and Catelyn's mutterings, he knows that inheriting the omega gene is a bit of a big deal. They're supposed to be genetically built to match alphas in ways that betas can't. Among royal families they're used as broodmares and any omega that can birth multiple alphas is even more valuable. Jon thought he'd be just another one of those cases. Sold off for a high dowry to a man he's never met before - or maybe even a female alpha - never to see his family again.

 

A family would give even more for a male omega. Such a strange product of nature that many are fascinated with.

 

But Ned went to King's Landing before Jon's hand could be promised to any lord or lady. Robb was left in charge, and against Catelyn's wishes, Jon stayed. All courtship or marriage proposals were turned down. He let the other houses think that he entertained the thought of giving away his bastard half-brother but it was well known among the people in the North that Jon Snow belonged to his brother Robb Stark.

 

"I don't want to do this but," Robb stops pacing, looking at his brother with a solemn look, "I have to punish you, Jon. I can't let Bran and Rickon think that they can do what they want. They already speak of me holding favoritism for you."

 

Jon swallows. He can tell Robb is hiding something from him, though he doesn't speak of what it might be. It feels like it's an ulterior motive. When Jon tries to read Robb's face, he can't quite put his finger on what's going on in his brother's head. Even though they're inside, the fireplace going strong, he shivers. He should be comfortable in his own room. He isn't.

 

"Punish me? What kind of punishment are you thinking of?" he asks cautiously.

 

Robb comes to sit next to Jon on the bed, smoothing out the thick cloth of his pants. "I want you to pull down your trousers and lay across my knees. I'm going to spank you. Thirty times, if you promise to be good from now on. Consider yourself lucky that I won't make you count. Then afterward, I'm going to claim you so you know who you belong to. I'm your alpha, Jon. You will listen to me."

 

The way Robb looks at Jon is different than usual. It lacks the typical love and warmth. The alpha's eyes are dilated with arousal, red starting to bleed through as he gives in to more base instincts. Robb had claimed him, once. They did it quickly in the godswood in fear of being caught. Robb pushed his brother to the ground, tore at his clothes, and fucked him full until his knot solidified his claim. He didn't give Jon the bite, no. As much as he wanted to, Jon asked him not to. Their bond would be kept between themselves. He wanted to preserve his independence as a person - not just as an omega.

 

A rough hand takes Jon by the back of the neck, pulling him until his nose is buried in the crotch of his brother's damp pants. Claws prick at his skin, a warning gesture. The scent of his mate his musky with a hint of damp grass and snow that's so distinctly Robb. He smells like mate and home, making Jon's mouth water slightly. For a brief moment he wonders how he could ever turn down the bond bite.

 

"Pants down and across my knee. I don’t want to hurt you, but I will if I must."

 

Then he remembers.

 

Rolling his eyes where Robb can't see, he bares his teeth for a moment. Jon takes in a deep lungful of his brother one more time before he pulls away. The hand at his neck softens, slipping away. He wobbles as he stands. This isn't the first time Robb has ever watched Jon undress, still somehow, this time feels a bit different. Frustration lingers on Robb's face but they're mates and Jon is undressing so there's an unmistakable underlying hint of arousal Jon can sense in the air. It makes Jon feel a bit better. He doesn't like when he can't read his brother. He'll keep trying though.

 

Robb is his mate. Jon broke a rule so Robb is punishing him. It's a simple concept that Jon tries not to question for too long. 

 

As he positions himself, Jon tries to comfort himself. They've done this before, or at least, something similar. Jon enjoys the subtle burn. It's a private reminder of how far they've come and how close they are without having to worry that Catelyn will see it and separate them. Jon is no stranger to having Robb's marks over his body. Bites are unmistakable but bruises can easily pass as a result of training. It's something that Robb has taken full advantage of.

 

Soothingly, Robb rubs his cheeks, warming them for a time before finally swinging his hand down in one smooth swoop. The smack stings, giving his pale skin a twinge of pink. His pace is slow. Every once and a while, Robb will grasp the reddened flesh in his hand, assert that it's his and continue. The very claim makes Jon hide his face into the mattress in embarrassment. The treatment continues, alternating between both sides, hitting both high and low once Jon starts to squirm. Fifteen for each didn't sound so bad at first, but Robb is hitting harder than he usually does.

 

Twenty lashes is when the omega starts to whine, high and needy. Against his stomach he can feel Robb's erection whereas he's gone soft minutes ago. Robb never scolds him for the mistake but he does change his slow pace to something much faster. Jon thinks he prefers it this way, too. It's less drawn out.

 

His toes curl, his legs kicking back as his instincts tell him to move. The press of claws against his shoulder fails to calm him. He starts to breathe heavy through his nose and mouth, eyes screwed shut, lashes marked with small tear drops.

 

He barely even registers Robb rearranging him on his lap until he's cradled against Robb's chest. His ass stings and he tries to curl away from the rough wool rubbing against him. Lips press against his jaw to his neck. He can hear Robb whispering to him, trying to calm him down. Before this wouldn't have happened. Before he was an omega. He's never had to be punished before. He's never upset an alpha before - especially his alpha.

 

Robb drags Jon's face into the crook of his neck, now rocking back and forth. He caresses his brother's back lovingly, dragging his claws down the sensitive skin. "You did so well, Jon. I promise no more, no more punishments." Robb brushes Jon's unruly hair away from his eyes. "Yes, love, you did so well. I didn't want to hurt you but you gave me no choice. I can't let you wander around alone for any dense alpha to come along and think they can take you. You're mine, right, love?" Jon unwillingly lets another whimper escape his lips. "Can you say it? Say that you're mine, Jon."

 

Jon blinks open his eyes, tears he didn't even know he had dripping down his cheeks. His face his red from exertion. "Yours, Robb. I'm yours, I promise."

 

Bright, Robb smiles. He pushes back Jon's hair once more.

 

Somewhere, between his hiccups, Robb puts Jon on his back. The sheets are a soft silk that had been a gift from Garlan Tyrell of Highgarden. Ned almost gave away his son to a cripple, but Robb didn't let that happen. After the arrangement had officially fallen through, Jon kept the sheets and it was the most comfortable thing to be wrapped in after a long knotting.

 

"Beautiful," Robb mutters as he drags his hand down Jon's chest. He thinks of his half-brother full with his child, breasts swollen with milk. He's hard as he pulls himself out of his trousers. "My beautiful omega."

 

Wearily, Jon remains silent. He figured that Robb was in the mood to play. Robb was more serious than he had realized. After a few spanks Jon imagined they'd be tussling in the sheets as they usually would, though this time without fear of interruption. With the way Robb is looking at him, he can't help but expose himself to his alpha. Instincts scream at him to.

 

Not picking up on his mate's change of mood, Robb slides between Jon's legs. Any movement Jon does is because it feels natural. Because he's looking at Robb. It just doesn't feel like Robb. He isn't sure who his brother is anymore at all.


End file.
